Canción para Naufragios
by yaoiismyfuckingobsession
Summary: En esta historia, aparece mi personaje en Corazón de Melón, Luz de Los Milagros (Luz). Y hace referencia al capítulo posterior a la huída de Debrah, obviamente narrado desde el punto de vista de Castiel. Hay citas de bandas como: Tan Bionica, Banda XXI, La Barra, Cjs. Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a ChinoMiKo y Beemoov, sin embargo todo lo escrito aquí es de mi autoría.
1. Suspiros de un naufrago

**Canción para naufragios**

**Suspiros de un naufrago.**

_Estoy soñando… ¿Qué sucede?, todo aquí es negro. Estoy parado en un cuarto oscuro, no puedo escuchar ni ver a nadie. ¿Eh?.. Estoy desnudo. ¿Por qué estoy soñando? Estoy dormido pero… Estoy consciente de lo que está pasando. No entiendo._

_Estoy parado en la nada, ¿es eso posible?... Mis manos están sangrando. El pecho. El pecho, me duele mucho. ¿S-Son lágrimas las que rodean mis mejillas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? La piel de mis mejillas está fría al tacto de mis dedos. ¿Dónde estoy?... Y… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_¿Eh?... Veo algo. ¿Qué será?, bueno no lograré nada quedándome aquí, así que iré hasta allá. Mis piernas se sienten muy pesadas. Pero más pesada siento el alma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así?. Debrah…_

_Está ahí parada, mirándome. Puedo ver como hace figuras con sus manos, con su sonrisa tan cautivadora._

_Gatito, ven aquí –_

_¿Gatito?... Pero… ¿eh? ¿E-Estos son hilos? Está arrastrándome hacia ella con estos hilos, mi cuerpo está tieso, no puedo moverme. No lo hagas Debrah, por favor. Sus ojos no son los mismos._

_Vamos, gatito – _

_Estoy llorando otra vez, ¿por qué aún me duele?, ¿por qué me está mirando así?..._

_¿No has tenido suficiente ya, Debrah? _

_Nunca a nadie pude mostrarle esta faceta mía, estoy confundido. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Te ame tanto, pero tanto. Me entregué por completo a tu merced, te abrí mis sentimientos. Y sólo me utilizaste, me pisoteaste como a un escalón para conseguir tu propia gloria, a costilla de mi dolor. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?... No te alcanzó con derrumbar mi mundo, mi confianza hacia los demás y hacia mi mismo. Qué atrevida eres, a pesar de eso, eres capaz de aparecerte en mis sueños. _

_Me dejaste solo… -_

_Y no sólo en ese momento… Acabas de irte, desapareciste como lo hiciste aquella vez… ¿Cuántas veces más piensas destrozar mi corazón? Cabrona... ¿Cuántas veces más vas a largarme al abandono? ¿Cuántas veces más piensas dejarme solo?_

_Estoy cansado de esto… Mis lágrimas, no piden permiso para salir. Son grandes gotas agua salada, que se desintegran en el suelo… ¿Eh?, alguien viene ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?... ¿También quieres dejarme solo?... Mis párpados están pesados._

_Nunca has estado solo, Castiel. Yo siempre estuve ahí. Para ti –_

_Esa sonrisa, la he visto en algún lado. ¿Dónde la he visto?... Me está estirando su mano. ¿Debería tomarla?... Yo sólo… quiero irme de aquí. Me quiero despertar, ¿dónde estoy?..._

_¿Quién…eres? –_

_Pero qué…¿Acaso me está besando?... Me resulta familiar, ya he sentido antes esta calidez… Todo está empezando a difuminarse, este mundo está desapareciendo. Ya lo viví. Ya sé quién eres. Puedo verlo, está al final de este camino. Es tenue, pero latente. Sigue ahí, y me está esperando a mí…_

…_L..u..z…_

Pipipí pipipí pipipí pipipí.

El corazón, se me va a salir del cuerpo… ¡Condenada alarma!

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Debrah se fue del instituto, todo el mundo estaba en shock, pues ellos al igual que yo, confiaban ciegamente en las palabras de Debrah. No es la primera vez que sueño con ella… Pero este sueño fue diferente… ¿Por qué Luz estaba en él? Y ¿qué fue todas esas cosas que dijo? ¿Que siempre estuvo conmigo?

Con toda la pereza del universo me levanté, ha pasado mucho tiempo, debo ir al instituto. Si no van a expulsarme. Tengo los ojos rojizos e hinchados, me la he pasado llorando como una niña todos estos días. Pero ya es suficiente.

Demonio debe estar hambriento, le daré su alimento y agua antes de irme. ¿Qué día es hoy? Miércoles… Quiere decir que hoy ensayo con Lysandro, por lo tanto debo llevar la guitarra. Estoy muy confundido, no entiendo nada.

Parece que anoche llovió bastante, las calles están llenas de charcos aún.

¡CASTIEL! - ¿Eh?, me volteé a ver y ahí venía ella, tan rebosante de energía y luz como siempre. Seguramente venía como con quichicientas preguntas para hacerme. Casi puedo oírla.

…Luz… - ¿Por qué me tiembla la voz?

¡Has vuelto pistanthrophobico! – Se abalanzó hacia mí, y me abrazo. MUY FUERTE. Obviamente le correspondí un poco el abrazo.

Pistanthroqué? –

Nada, nada. ¡Me alegra ver que has vuelto! ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Estás rojo! ¿Tienes fiebre? – Como dije, nunca se le acaban las preguntas. Inesperadamente me tocó con su mano…¿suave?. No, yo podía sentir su mano suave, porque realmente lo necesitaba, de mi frente deslizó su mano por mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla. Luego, con su dedo índice me tocó la nariz juguetonamente. Necesitaba una caricia, y un consuelo y a veces siento que sólo ella puede dármelo.

Tengo… Una especie de confusión, el corazón me late velozmente al verla. ¿Qué esto que siento? Es algo parecido a cuando conocí a… Debrah… Pero no sé…

Se ha preocupado al ver que me he parado de repente. Ha volteado a verme con una cara muy confusa. ¿Debería decírselo no?.. Pues, hace rato que quiero hacerlo.

¿Castiel? – Me ha mirado extrañada, con una delgada ceja arqueada y sus bellos ojos azules.

GRACIAS, Luz – Pude notar como se sonrojó… Sólo agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, dándome, así, la espalda.

De nada… - No lo dijo en voz alta, pero pude oírla… ¿Sabrá a qué me refiero?

Este día va a ser un poco raro y sobretodo largo…

**Continuará.**


	2. SOS: Llamada de un corazón perdido

**SOS, llamada de un corazón perdido.**

Entonces, Pablo Picasso creó el Guernica con papel de periódico donde salían relatadas las tragedias sobre la Guerra Civil española, por eso fue considerado…

Blah, blah, blah… Historia del arte es la materia más aburrida del día. ¡JODER!. Tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado, nunca voy a mejorar mis calificaciones así. Me duele el culo tanto estar sentado aquí.

Timbre.

Al fin sonó el timbre cabrón, me voy a fumar por lo menos 89 cigarrillos, que clase más estresante. Qué ganas de irme a la mierda de aquí. Pero he faltado tanto tiempo que si paso un día más en casa voy a tener problemas, y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es tener problemas… El espejo de mi casillero…está algo sucio y yo muy despeinado… ¡Claro!, no es necesario irme a casa si voy a saltarme las clases, podría ir al parque. ¡Soy un puto genio, como no me di cuenta antes!, cuando cerré la puerta del casillero, qué sorpresa me llevé.

Ahí estaba ella, con esos penetrantes ojos, de brazos cruzados, y golpeando un pie en forma de enojo. Arqueó una ceja y me miró fijamente a los ojos. A veces siento como si su mirada me violará, o algo así.

¿No estarás pensando en saltarte las clases, verdad? – Está indignada, típico le molesta que haga eso.

No estoy pensándolo, ya lo he decidido, así que mueve tu enorme trasero y tus violadores ojos de mi camino, suricata. – Cerré con demasiada fuerza mi casillero, un día de estos voy a terminar por romperlos.

¿Qué es tan divertido y urgente que siempre decides irte de clases? - Estará esperando que le conteste verdad, que le importará. ¡Es tan metiche a veces!

No es algo que te importe, metiche. No es nada anormal – Me crucé de brazos y le emití una pícara sonrisa, es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, y es fácil tomarle el pelo.

¿Acaso eres Súperman? ¿Llevas una doble vida secreta? ¿Eres un agente secreto del FBI? …

Mi cara se puso blanca… ¡Qué imaginación tan sensual tiene! ¿Cómo fue que llegó a la conclusión de que soy un agente secreto del FBI?, vamos viejo ¿SÚPERMAN? ¿Es una broma, verdad?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿me estás cargando, Luciérnaga? ¿SÚPERMAN? Jajaja, esa fue buena nena – Dios, me estoy contorsionando como un bailarín con lo que acaba de decir. ¿Puede alguien ser tan inocente? Está roja como mi cabello.

Entonces… ¡déjame ir contigo! – Se sorprendió debido a mi reacción, de repente paré de reír, me puse serio.

No irás – Le di la espalda dispuesto a irme.

Entonces, te seguiré - ¡Qué pesada es! Cuando dí la media vuelta para verla, estaban sus ojos, azules. ¡Putos ojos violadores! No dejaron de mirarme, estaban tan llenos de brillo, que no me pude resistir.

De acuerdo, vamos – La muy traviesa sonrió con victoria.

Pronto, sin que nadie lo notara nos fuimos adentrando en el bosque que estaba a unas calles del instituto, Luz miraba curiosa a todas partes, de vez en cuando se agachaba a levantar alguna basura que la gente tiraba y los colocaba en el cesto de basura más cercano… ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Seguramente, debe ser porque nunca he venido "a mi lugar secreto" acompañado, ni siquiera Lysandro había venido y eso que él era como mi hermano.

Después de un rato largo de caminar me detuve en seco y ella, como siempre, venía distraída y se tropezó conmigo. Casi me caigo y ella sólo me miraba con cara de confundida y se reía.

¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas, idiota! –

L-Lo siento, no ha sido a propósito – Hizo como nueve mil setecientos treinta y dos reverencias de disculpas.

En cualquier caso hemos llegado… - Dirigió su vista hacia el paisaje, e hizo una sonrisa tan bella que casi me orino encima…

Es un bello lugar, Castiel –

Lo sé. –

Bajamos por un pequeño cerro, y me senté bajo el mismo árbol. El mismo desde hacía más de 10 años. Era como mi amigo, como mi segundo hogar. Todos los momentos importantes en mi vida habían ocurrido aquí… Por ejemplo, cuando conocí a Lysandro, ¡ja! Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, llegó por pura casualidad y distraído que era. Discutimos. Me sentía invadido. Pero luego lo conocí y vaya que me hice un gran amigo… Aquí también escribí mi primera canción, ¡se la regalé a una niña que me gustaba en 5º grado! Era todo un Don Juan. Luego… mi… primer beso fue aquí… Con Debrah, casi puedo sentir su perfume aquí, sus labios, sus manos… Mi declaración de amor, se la di aquí. Derramé todas mis lágrimas aquí, le escribía mensajes de texto desde aquí…

Este árbol, es mi amigo… - La pequeña rubia se sorprendió cuando escuchó mi voz, lo dije de repente y llevábamos un buen tiempo en silencio. No sé porque sentí la necesidad de contarle todo – Todos los momentos más importantes están sellados bajo la sombra de este amigo – acaricié dulcemente la corteza del viejo árbol, era valioso para mí… no pude evitar sonreírle – Mi primera canción la escribí aquí, mi primer amigo lo hice aquí, mi primer amor y mi primer beso, lo di aquí…-

¿Te refieres a Debrah? – Me puse un poco triste… Todavía no entiendo como fue que me trató así…

Sí, ella fue – Ella agachó su cabeza, su flequillo tapaba su rostro y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, como si fuera a llorar.

No debes estar triste, tienes que seguir adelante. Yo… nunca he tenido un novio. Debes creer en ti. Yo estoy aquí para consolarte cada vez que lo necesites… ¿Para eso estamos los amigos, eh? – Me regaló otra hermosa de sus sonrisas, debería ser ilegal ser tan linda. Cuando ella me dijo eso, sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla, Luz se percató de ello y con su suave dedo, la secó… Yo sólo pude verla a los ojos y hacerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomé mi guitarra y empecé a tocar unos pequeños acordes, era tranquilizante estar con ella, es increíble como hace que mis bestias internas se calmen… ¡Debe ser cosa del demonio! Su compañía era muy grata, prestaba mucha atención a lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Creo que con una canción la tristeza es más hermosa… - Volteé a verla, tenía una sonrisa triste…

¿Tú crees? –

Sí, lo creo - Tomó un lápiz de su bolso y una pequeña libreta, estaba muy concentrada. ¡Qué risa! Podía sentir como si Lysandro estuviera aquí, tenía las mismas actitudes.

Toma. – Me extendió una hoja de su libreta con unos garabatos escritos en ella. Una canción.

¿Es una canción? – De hecho sólo eran cuatro líneas. Pero estaban llenas sentimientos y verdades.

Síguela –

¿Cómo? – ¿Ella quiere que yo siga esta canción? Pero … ¿cómo?...

Tómate tu tiempo, algún día quisiera verla terminada y obviamente, cantada por ti…- Se levantó y se sacudió un poco la ropa… Se puso su mochila y comenzó a escalar el cerrito, para irse.

Te lo prometo –

Debo irme, es tarde. Adiós Castiel –

¿Segura que te irás sola? – No debería ni preguntárselo, simplemente debería acompañarla.

¡Segurísima!... No sufras –

Sacudió su mano en señal de despedida y ahí me quedé yo, con el trozo de papel… Que decía más de una verdad… Tenía una difícil tarea en mis manos… Pero lo lograré.

_Creo que con una canción la tristeza es más hermosa_

_Creo que con una palabra puedo decir mil cosas_

_Pero no creo en el circo de la información._

_Todo decanta en tu amor… y en mi dolor…_


	3. Palabras sin destinos

**Palabras sin destinos**

_Otra vez estoy soñando… Pero es diferente, se siente bien. Estoy solo. Las piernas, las siento ligera, los brazos, todo… … ¿Eh? Hay alguien ahí… ¿Quién será esta vez?. Mejor iré a ver, estoy muy lejos. No alcanzo a distinguir nada… _

_Ya veo… Era ella, está en un banqueta alta…¿y es esa mi guitarra?. ¿Por qué la tiene ella? Puedo oírla, está murmurando algo. Está cantando._

"_Creo que es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas_

_Creo que hoy el tiempo me alcanzó el olor de tu mejilla_

_Creo en mi guitarra, creo en el sol si me cura las heridas_

_Creo en tu voz"_

_Castiel, lo prometiste… -_

_¿Qué fue lo que te prometí? – _

_Que continuarías esta canción… - _

_Es cierto, se lo prometí ha pasado más de una semana desde que me dio ese papel… _

_¿Qué pasa? Todo se está disipando… ¡LUZ! No te vayas, no me dejes aquí solo, por favor… ¡Por favor!_

_RING RING RING… RING RING RING…_

H-Hola… -

Castiel, tengo suerte que me atiendes…-

Lysandro, ¿qué pasa?... – Me siento mareado, y con el cuerpo muy cansado…

Te decía que esta tarde vamos a ensayar, ya que hoy tampoco fuiste al instituto.

Viejo, me siento realmente mal. Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo la próxima semana, hoy no iré.

Pero Castiel, las audiciones.

Lo siento viejo, adiós –

¡Castiel!

Lysandro debe estar muy enojado. Hemos entrado a un estúpido concursos de bandas, la ganadora, participará en un recital junto a "Fuego Azul", una de las bandas más famosas del país. Ni Lysandro ni yo somos fans, sólo lo hacemos con el fin de mostrar nuestros trabajos y quien sabe… Conseguir un contrato o algo así.

Me duele la cabeza y los oídos. De hecho, me duele todo el cuerpo. Genial, justo yo me tengo que enfermar, no tengo una puta medicina en esta alacena, ni siquiera tengo termómetro… Lysandro debe haberse reunido con los demás a ensayar, y no tengo una relación tan estrecha con el resto del curso… Podría decirle a Ámber, ella vendrá corriendo, pero prefiero que me corten las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de pedirle que venga…

En otro momento, estoy seguro que Debrah hubiera venido y estaría aquí conmigo… ¡CASTIEL QUE CARAJO HACES! Tienes que sacártela de una buena vez de la cabeza. Ya todo quedó bastante claro… La luz brilló en la oscuridad y todo se aclaró… luz… luz… luz

¡OH, LO TENGO! ¡LUZ! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella? Pero… ¿ella realmente vendría? Es decir, si un enfermo te pide ayuda no se la niegas. Al menos eso creo… Lo intentaré de todas formas. La llamaré.

¿Hola? – Que tierna se oye su voz en el teléfono…

Eh, emm H-hola Luz, habla Castiel – Tranquilo viejo, tranquilo.

¡Oh, qué bueno saber de ti! ¿Qué ha sucedido que no has venido al instituto?.

Quería pedirte un favor… -

¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

Estoy un poco enfermo y estoy solo. No tengo medicinas ni un termómetro, tú… quisieras venir y traerme algo de eso… Por fa…vor…

¡Oh, pobrecito, estás enfermo! Voy de inmediato, y descuida yo llevaré todo.

Gr-Gracias… - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Supongo que tendré que ordenar un poco esta desastrosa casa…

Ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que la llamé, dijo que vendría pronto… Yo realmente me siento muy mal…

Me ha llegado un mensaje, qué sorpresa, no sabe dónde vivo. Si para tontos, llámenme a mí… Rápidamente le pasé la dirección. Estoy contento de que venga, pero ¿por qué estoy así? Es decir… ¿ansioso?...

¿Por qué me siento tan feliz al saber de ella? ¿por qué me late rápido el corazón cuando la veo o cuando me habla? ¿por qué tengo deseos lujuriosos con ella?... ¿Acaso estoy…enamorado? Pero… ¿Yo sentí esto con Debrah? ¿Así o más intenso?. Creo que después de todo, he olvidado un poco todo aquello. Pero si yo la viera nuevamente… ¿Qué haría? ¿Me tiraría de cabeza por ella, o dejaría que me pisoteara para conseguir sus éxitos? No me he puesto a pensar en ello. A todo esto ¿qué pensará Luz de mí? ¿Le gustaré?... No creo que así sea, pues nunca me lo ha demostrado. Pero ella siempre ha estado conmigo, en todos mis momentos. ¿Cómo pudo ser que ella desconfiara de Debrah y yo le haya creído? Además, la hice llorar en aquella oportunidad, la grité. En ese momento, sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba de a poco, pero, fue justo ahí cuando ella apareció a pesar de todo. Y la sentí. Su cálido abrazo me sostuvo un rato. Me sentí tan seguro ahí, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Joder, no lo puedo negar. LA AMO. Pero sigo estando confundido. Pero, todo parece estar cerrando una herida… ¿O no?

Estuve tanto tiempo distraído limpiando que el timbre estaba sonando y no lo escuché. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta. Me siento débil… Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba ahí parada, con su sonrisa, con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, y sus ojos azules. Traía una mochila y se veía muy pesada. La invité a pasar…

Gran error.

¡Dios mío, Castiel estás todo sudado! – Mi gran problema comenzó.

Eso es porque… - No me dejó terminar, obvio. Así es ella.

A bañarte –

Pero, yo –

Que te bañes he dicho –

Luz, déjame decir... –

NOW, BITCH –

Y bueno, aquí estoy. En la bañera, ni siquiera mi madre había conseguido meterme a bañar contra mi voluntad. Es gracioso vero como son las vueltas de la vida. Lo siento mamá. Creo que apenas te comprendo un poco.

Ya debo salirme, no puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo, vaya a saber lo que está haciendo. Seguro me está desordenando el departamento. Me puse un bóxer y arriba un pantalón corto, aún me siento cansado y adolorido.

Luz está ahí sentada, mirando los cuadros con fotos sobre mi cama, es curiosa.

Ya me bañé, deja de revisar mis cosas – Me senté en mi cama con la cabeza agachada.

Tienes una foto con Nathaniel… - Me mostró el cuadro.

Claro, fue un gran amigo... – A pesar de lo cegado que estaba cuando salía con Debrah, soy consciente de que lo sucedido entre ellos fue culpa de ella y no de él. Pero ya la había embarrado.

¿Entonces no lo odias? –

No lo sé – Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y volteé a verla.

Se estaba acercando lentamente a mí, luego con sus manos tomó mi rostro… ¡Oh no, oh no! ¿Qué hago? Puedo sentir como me estoy ruborizando, estoy seguro. Luego estiró sus labios ¡CARAJO va a besarme! ¿Eso…Eso quiere decir que le gusto? Me estoy montando una película… De repente, me sorprendí. Apoyo sus labios en mi frente. Era para tomarme la temperatura del cuerpo. Luego de eso, de su bolso sacó un aparatito blanco. Era un termómetro digital. La última vez que use un termómetro debía tener cinco o seis años y éstos eran de Mercurio, no digitales. Me colocó el termómetro bajo el brazo y esperé unos segundos a que sonara.

39,5º… - Miró con mucha preocupación el termómetro, luego revolvió su bolso y sacó un frasco de vidrio. Era medicina para la fiebre, en una jeringa me sirvió una medida y me la dio. Me sentía un niño pequeño cuidado por su mamá - Buen niño, Castiel.

No me trates como si tuviera cuatro años. – Es vergonzoso… Pero se siente bien…

No lo hago… - Y lo dice con una sonrisa tan linda en su rostro. Me hace sentir seguro…

Se sentó en mi cama apoyándose en el respaldo y me invitó a sentarme delante de ella. Sobre el torso desnudo comenzó a untarme una crema que olía horrible. Me dijo que era para desbloquear las vías respiratorias. Era muy efectivo, y además relajante. Luego, con un cepillo comenzó a peinarme, hasta para eso era delicada. No me tiró en ningún momento, se sentía bien cuando ella pasaba el cepillo por mi cabeza. En un pequeño momento, me sentí débil y sin darme cuenta apoyé mi cabeza y espalda en su pecho, extrañamente no me dijo nada así que no me moví. Comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en mi cabello, como peinándolos y con su otro brazo me sostenía por el pecho y con su mano me acariciaba las mejillas y la frente. Qué bien me siento, pero tengo mucho sueño… Y así sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido sobre ella. Las caricias, su corazón acelerado, su respiración. Estoy loco por ella. Definitivamente es así. Ya lo he comprobado.

¿Qué pasó?... Rayos, me quedé muy dormido. Pero debo decir que me siento muchísimo mejor… Pero ¿qué es esto?... El brazo de Luz. Ya veo, me quedé dormida sobre y ella se ha quedado dormida. ¡Qué incómodo debe ser! Está toda doblada… Además ya es de noche. Hasta cuando duerme es linda, me encanta su nariz. Es tan respingada. Y sus labios son tan rosados. Tiene unas largas y arqueadas pestañas, y lo mejor de todo es que son naturales. Esto es un shock muy grande… Nunca había pensado que volvería a tener estas sensaciones, me siento un inexperto…

Despertaste, bello durmiente - ¡¿Acaso estaba despierta?! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Lamento haberme dormido arriba tuyo – Le he dicho eso pero, sin embargo no me he movido de ahí. Es que estoy cómodo.

Descuida. Parece que descubrí tu punto débil. - ¿Punto débil? Yo no tengo uno.

Me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Ostia, amo que me hagan eso. Intencionalmente apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro-cuello y allí me quedé, mientras ella recorría con su mano mi frente y masajeaba mi sien.

¿Aún te duele?

Ya no, gracias a tus medicinas.

Eso es bueno.-

Incorporándome un poco me di vuelta para mirarla bien, y sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a ella, lentamente. Hasta que sentí su respiración cerca de la mía, y tomé sus labios con los míos. No se resistió…¿Significaría algo entonces? ¿Le gusto? Siguió mi ritmo sin objeción alguna. Que deliciosos son sus labios. Estoy feliz.

Muy feliz.


	4. Anclado en el corazón

**ATENCIÓN: **A continuación, el relato será de contenido +18, erótico y sexual, si no os gusta, por favor no leedlo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me han alegrado mucho. Acostumbro a subir capítulos todos los días, sin embargo he estado con fiebre y tengo bronquitis... Así que en cama por una semana. Pero aquí estoy, para ustedes y por ustedes. Gracias.

**Anclado en el corazón**

Finalmente, y gracias a la falta de aire, nos separamos. Lentamente abrí los ojos y ella también. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Sus ojos brillan, llenos de una armonía, no sé de algo que me volvió loco. Que debería decir, el corazón me golpea el pecho frenéticamente, siento… Siento como si quisiera ir más allá de esto… Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso realmente la quiero?...

Me mira seria, se relame los labios, y mira para todos lados. Está nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Tiene el rostro casi tan rojo como mi cabello. No puedo dejar de mirarla, sin embargo en cada momento que mis ojos hicieron contactos con los de ella, bajó la mirada y me esquivó. Se refriega las manos y juega con sus dedos nerviosa, esconde con su flequillo los ojos y el sonrojo.

Castiel, lo siento debo irme, es tarde - ¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo que debe irse? ¿Ahora?

No, quédate conmigo… Yo… aún me siento mal… cof cof – Fingí toser, estoy totalmente ruborizado, puedo sentir el calor en mi rostro, la miré y me devolvió una media sonrisa.

De acuerdo, me quedaré… Pero sólo un rato más. – Estoy seguro que con eso me alcanzará…

Se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado, ambos nos quedamos un rato largo mirando el piso. El silencio era abrumador. Podía sentir el eco de los latidos de mi corazón. Jugueteaba con mis dedos.

¿Lo puedes sentir? – Me sorprendió mucho que hablara, puesto que estábamos en completo silencio. Pero, no sé a qué se refiere.

Mi corazón, late tan rápido que siento como si el muy atrevido fuera a escaparse de mí – La miré muy desconcertado ¿a qué se refería precisamente? – Estoy muy nerviosa, nunca antes había estado en esta situación. Así que es un poco incómoda. Es por eso que en el silencio de esta habitación se pueden oír los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Y eso es porque tú lo haces sentir así, y eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera lo has notado.

¿Qué? – Vamos Castiel, ¿es lo ÚNICO que puedes decir? – A decir verdad, Luz, no es que yo sea egoísta. De hecho, mírame. Estoy igual o peor que tu, porque al menos tuviste el valor para decírmelo. Y yo… estoy aún dudando de si debo hacerlo. – La miré con mucho miedo en los ojos y ella lo notó.

Sólo… dime que es lo que sientes.

Bueno… - Dudé mucho tiempo, pero luego entendí que era necesario decirle todo esto… - Verás, esto es muy difícil para mí, ha sido un golpe seco el darme cuenta que tenía la posibilidad de volver a enamorarme. He tratado de negarlo lo más que pude. - Tragué saliva – Pero no he podido conseguirlo, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que escucho tu nombre, o cuando pienso en ti. El corazón… se me sale. Luz, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Siempre he sido una persona fácil de engañar, vulnerable y no quisiera volver a pasar el mismo dolor que una vez Debrah me causó, no lo soportaría – Colocó su dedo índice en mi boca, para que me callara.

Yo no soy Debrah, y nunca actuaría como lo hizo ella. NUNCA vuelvas a compararme con ella… O te golpearé la entrepierna – Me miró con alegría y sonrió.

No pude más.

No pude más y me abalancé sobre ella y la tumbé. La miré lujurioso, no podía soportarlo más, quería que se llenase de mí. Estaba muy ruborizada, entrecerré los ojos y le mostré un sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo en lo profundo de mi ser podía sentir esas vibraciones y ese desorden mental que me atormentaba. Sin dudarlo más, corrí su cabello con mis manos y dejé al descubierto su fino cuello. Me incliné y lo acaricié con la punta de mi nariz. La besé y mordisqueé. Suspiraba. Con toda la delicadeza que nunca tuve y, lógico, con algo de torpeza me deshice de su camisa, dejándola sólo con el sostén y apreciando su blanca y delicada piel. Volví a tomar sus labios en un casto beso. La sangre me hervía. Otra vez me hundí en su cuello, logrando que volviera a gemir. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en mi rebelde cabello y gemía… En mi oído.

Con besos la recorrí a lo largo, haciendo hincapié en su liso y tenso abdomen, olía delicioso. Con los dedos temblorosos desabroché su pantalón y bajé la cremallera.

Me sorprendí cuando una fuerza me empujó y caí de espaldas en la cama. ¿Acaba de tumbarme?. Sí, lo hizo. Con un poco de torpeza, acarició mi pecho y colocó sus dedos índices en mis tetillas ¡qué vergüenza! No sabía que ahí podía sentir placer. Ahogué un gemido en mi garanta e hice hacia atrás la cabeza. Ella tan descuidada se sentó sobre mí, sobre mi ya notable erección. Se dio cuenta, y con habilidad me desabrochó el cierre del short. Dejando libre mi parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, contorneó mi miembro, y yo no podía parar de sentirme estupendo. Seguido de eso, se libró de mi ropa interior y de short y me dejó a su merced. Se corrió y su boca quedó frente a mi intimidad. De repente, vi las estrellas. Ni en mi más recóndito deseo lujurioso hubiera imaginado tal escena. Succionaba, sus labios subían y bajaban, su lengua jugueteaba por la punta. Me voy a volver loco, no pude evitar arquear la espalda, retorcerme de placer. ¿Realmente está sucediendo? Yo no lo puedo creer. Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Si no te detienes ahora, voy a correrme en tu boca – Tengo la respiración entrecortada, casi no puedo articular palabra.

Pero fue astuta, al momento de la tensión de mi cuerpo, rápidamente corrió su boca y llegué al glorioso orgasmo. Me vine sobre su abdomen.

Eso ha sido jodidamente genial, nena - ¡Qué descarado soy, estoy dejando que ella haga todo! - Me ha… encantado.

Gr-gracias – murmuró tan bajo que era imperceptible hasta para los perros.

La volví a tumbar, esta vez no iba a permitir que acabara conmigo de esa manera. Hábilmente y con menos miedo le retiré el pantalón y la dejé en ropa interior. Continué con la historia de los besos. Y luego, le desabroché el sostén y dejé al descubierto sus senos… No eran enormes, pero tampoco eran pequeños. Con mi dedo índice recorrí el blanco pecho y le toqué el pezón. Al tacto se endureció, luego comencé a chuparlos, con toda la delicadeza del mundo. La habitación se convirtió en un mar de gemidos y suspiros. Recorrí nuevamente su abdomen, hasta que llegué allí. Su punto más vulnerable, el más sensible a todo.

La miré con lujuria y ella me miró con un poco de miedo. ¿Quién diría que hace solo unos minutos atrás me haría explotar en placer y ahora tiembla como una gelatina?

Es tarde para arrepentirse.

¿Quién está arrepentida? –

Pareciera que no quisiera saber nada.

¡Sólo hazlo!

Como el obediente cachorro que soy, seguí las instrucciones de bella amante. Con los dedos acaricié su intimidad, tanto como fuera posible. Le introduje un dedo, y lo movía lentamente. Estoy a punto de volverme loco. Separé sus piernas y me acomodé ante ella.

El miedo la atormentaba, abrió los ojos tan grandes como un plato. Al verme ahí, parado.

Tranquila, entrará. He hecho un gran trabajo para que te dilates y te lubriques. – Se sonrojó entera.

¡Ca-cállate tonto! – Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas.

Le quité las sábanas del rostro y le delicadamente le abrí las piernas. Era el momento, en que me uniría a ella para ser uno. No harían falta más palabras, pues en este preciso momento le estaba a punto de contar todo el amor que siento hacia ella, estando aquí, siendo vulnerable a esta eterna tentación. Tomé un preservativo y me coloqué. La seguridad, ante todo.

Lento pero seguro, me introduje en ella. Hasta lo más profundo. Otra vez, la habitación se llenó de suspiros y gemidos. Con mucha fuerza clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. En un desesperado intento, ahogó mi nombre en su voz.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel". Me excitaba cada vez más cuando su voz me nombraba. Comencé a moverme sobre ella y musitaba su nombre en su oído. La chica, jugaba con mi cabello y con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, lastimada por los rasguño. Cruzó sus piernas sobre mi cadera. E hice más y más rápidas las embestidas.

En un momento, me llegó una iluminación. Y un olor a jazmín se apoderó del lugar… ¿Jazmín?... No le presté mayor atención, pero sentí algo que es complicado de explicar.

"Te amo Castiel"... Me refugiaba el corazón en cada palabra que ella me decía.

Te amo, te amo como no te imaginas.

Le robé cuantos besos pude. Cerré los ojos y de repente unas palabras se me vinieron a la cabeza. Y el olor a jazmín me volvió a invadir.

"_Creo en los jazmines que un Dios me bajó _

_esa vez, para poder conocerte como mujer."_

Comencé las embestidas más rápido, Luz arqueaba la espalda, me tiraba el cabello gemía y susurraba mi nombre.

No puedo, Castiel… -

Yo tampoco –

De repente, puedo sentir sus contracciones, y hago que ella pueda sentir las mías. Llegamos al clímax juntos. Me tumbé sobre ella y le di un beso en la frente. Estoy completamente loco por esta mujer. Lentamente me salí de ella y me recosté a su lado. Apoyó en mi pecho su cuerpo y espalda y con un susurro de "Te amo", caímos en un profundo sueño.

En él yo descubriría algo más.


	5. Canciones y almas

**Canciones y almas**

_Estoy soñando otra vez. Últimamente es más seguido. Siempre estoy desnudo, rodeado de paredes negras, dónde lo único visible soy yo. ¿Significa algo esto?... _

_¿Eh?_

"_Creo en la vida, en la noche, en tu alma_

_Y no creo en todo lo demás... Creo en tu estrella_

_En aquella que busco en mi sueño mejor, para poder luchar"_

_Ah... Es otra vez esa canción que me retumba. Todas las noches está ella cantándola. Y cada vez es una estrofa diferente, al final es como si ella la compusiera para mí. No lo sé._

_Se está alejando… ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero tocarla se aleja? ¿Hay algo que me lo impide? Siempre me quedo con la mano extendida, queriendo sentirla. ¿A qué se debe este dolor? ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo? ¿No había superado todo esto yo? Estoy confundido, no entiendo nada. _

_Luz, detente… -_

_Lo único que hace es mirarme y sonreír. Su mirada es alegre. _

_- Castiel _

_ ¿Alguien me llama?... ¡No puedes ser! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?_

_- Nathaniel… - _

_- Es suficiente… –_

_- ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Quieres que te firme un puñetero papel?_

_- Es suficiente…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Este asunto está ahora y para siempre en tus manos, nene._

_También se está alejando. Espera, por favor explícame que está sucediendo. No te vayas, no me dejes solo tú también. ¿Por qué lo persigo? Acaso…¿él es importante para mí? Todo el mundo huye de mí. Estoy haciendo algo mal. _

_¿Pero qué?_

_- Espera Nathaniel, espera… No te vayas, regresa…_

* * *

-¡ESPERA!

- ¡Castiel…! – Me gritaba insistentemente Luz, agitándome el cuerpo para que reaccionara de aquel sueño… - Castiel, estabas soñando… ¡me has asustado mucho!

- Luz… lo siento mucho… - Estoy muy agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, o algo similar.

La rubia, posó su mano en mi frente, y me miró con ternura… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan linda?, por suerte mi fiebre había desaparecido. Y con el polvazo de anoche, terminé por recomponerme, pareciera como si eso fuera lo que hacía falta para sentirme mejor. Me sonrió aliviada, se ruborizó. ¿Hacía cuanto no me sentía así? Tan… lleno. Con el corazón tan satisfecho. Sin embargo, ¿por qué en aquellos sueños siento tanto dolor? En ellos lloro, y me desangro. ¿En algún momento me iré a sentir mejor?

Quiero que el pasado deje de pesarme tanto, quiero volver a ser quién era. No quiero que nadie me odie, ni quiero odiar a nadie… Nathaniel… ¿qué carajos hacías ahí? Y ¿Qué querías decir con eso de "es suficiente"? No me diste ninguna pista, huiste como un cobarde, igual que cuando Debrah volvió. ¿Porqué sigo pensando en ella?... Realmente, quiero recuperarme de esto. Pero no sé como…

He bajado las escaleras con tanta pesadez en las piernas, que siento como si fuera un pedazo de adobe. En mi mesa, está sentada la rubia pechiblanca, con un exagerado desayuno preparado en la mesa. Un vaso de jugo recién exprimido, hotcakes, tostadas, jalea, mantequilla. ¡Como la quiero!. Y no sé por qué carajos no puedo decírselo. A pesar de todo lo que hicimos anoche, en un ningún momento recuerdo haberle dicho "Te quiero" o algo parecido… Pero sí recuerdo que ella….

_"Te amo Castiel, te amo, te amo como no te imaginas"_

¿Hacía falta que le dijera que la amaba? ¿No había quedado claro ayer?. Personalmente, pienso que al momento de tener sexo con alguien de alguna manera le estás diciendo que lo quieres… ¿O no?

Tener sexo… ¿Fue eso lo que realmente hicimos?

- Se nos hace tarde, Castiel – Es cierto, hoy es viernes, hay instituto…

- Gracias por cuidar de mí ayer… - Tomé mi mochila y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

- De nada, apúrate. Llegaremos tarde.

El camino fue corto, no hablamos muchas cosas durante el camino. El aire estaba tan tenso que podrías cortarlo con una tijera. Durante el trayecto la vi de reojo en varias oportunidades, y en algunas, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Lo único que hacía ella era sonrojarse. Y quejarse.

- Me duele un poco… - Se tomó con las manos la cadera, totalmente sonrojada.

- Lo siento… Fui muy duro… - Miré hacia otro porque, obviamente, estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

- Nathaniel… - suspiró Luz.

Ahí venía el muy cabrón. Dispuesto a arruinarme el día desde temprano. Traía papeles y supongo que nada bueno entre manos. Ya casi me tiraba a correr. Pero no podría huir tan fácil de él. Y si huía lo más seguro es que me hicieran firmar otro papel…

- Castiel… - Me llamó con indignación ¿qué le pasa? No siempre falto porque me venga en ganas – He venid…

- Dame el puto papel… - lo interrumpí. Pero el muy pasmado sólo se me quedó viendo… -¿Acaso no oyes? ¡Dame el condenado papel! – Estiró su mano con el papel y me dio un bolígrafo.

- ¿Hoy no luchas? – Me preguntó extrañado.

- No tengo ganas… Además… - De repente, me interrumpieron.

- Además, tiene un justificante – Le respondió audaz Luz – Ha tenido fiebre y ha estado muy mal debido a que en su ratonera no tiene medicamentos.

- Entiendo – Se limitó a responder Nathaniel.

- Nathaniel… - lo llamé con algo de… ¿miedo?... – Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? – Cada vez que me habla, puedo sentir su desprecio hacia mi persona.

- Por favor, espérame en la hora del almuerzo en el patio. –

- No, hablemos en la sala de delegados.. – Me dijo con hostilidad – Si me golpeas, quiero que haya testigos presentes.

- Como quieras… -

Me sentí ofendido, sin duda alguna.

Las horas pasaron rápido, tomé todas y cada una de las desesperantes clases. Hasta aprendí sobre la Guerra Civil española y me aprendí la biografía de Federico García Lorca, que fue asesinado en la guerra. Soy increíble, y es increíble como puedo ser capaz de memorizar tantas cosas. Pensé que mi cerebro sólo funcionaba para tocar la guitarra y escribir un par de canciones…

Canciones…

¡Es cierto! Revolví mi mochila, y entre tanto desorden encontré una hoja de color azul, y en ella estaba escrito partes de la canción que me dio Luz. Y había algunas otras que había soñado y las había transcripto allí. Papel hijo de puta, tuve que sacar todo de la puta mochila para hallarlo.

Y mientras espero al puto del Delegado principal, veré si puedo avanzarla…

Me he quedado mirando un poco lo escrito… Está todo desorganizado, deberé ubicar las palabras de otra manera, sino parece no tener sentido… Pero…

¿Por qué esta canción es importante para mí?


	6. La felicidad también es abismo

**La felicidad, también es abismo**

No se me ocurre nada.

Esto es una mierda total. Y no entiendo para qué carajo me comprometí a hacer esto… Los pasillos poco a poco se van vaciando y en el Instituto empieza a reinar el silencio. Algunos me saludan al verme, otros se ocultan, e inclusive uno vino a darme su dinero con tal de que no lo golpee. Es gracioso, porque la gente es capaz de juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte, se dejan llevar por la fachada, por un cabello teñido, por un tatuaje o por unas tachas. Pero realmente nadie sabe por qué soy así ni saben cómo me siento. La única persona que permitiría que me juzgara sería Lysandro él conoce todas mis miserias y mis alegrías, también podría hacerlo Nathaniel, me conoce de pequeño. Sin embargo el muy cabrón prefiere andar forrado en sonrisas falsas. Haciendo lo que no le gusta y con gente que le deja la paciencia por el centro del universo. Así es él… ¿Cuánto más piensa hacerme esperar? Estoy empezando a molestarme.

¿Castiel? – Me sacaron de mis nube de pensamientos, cuando volteé, el corazón se me aceleró, tranquilo compadre no huirás también tu como un cobarde.

¿Qué pasa? – Me miro como algo decepcionada.

¿No te vas a casa? – Tiene una mirada triste…

No. Quedé con Nathaniel para hablar – me crucé de brazos, simulando poca importancia a mis palabras.

Ya veo. ¿Sobre qué hablarán? – Se sentó a mi lado, y como de costumbre mi muy cabrón corazón está que se muere al tenerla tan cerca.

No te importa – Me miró sorprendida. Siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre lo arruino.

Lo siento, nos veremos el lunes – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, otra vez lo hice, arruiné todo.

¡Espera!... –

Se dio vuelta y me saludó con la mano. Yo me quedé con el brazo estirado, me odio. Pero… Ahora que lo pienso, ella ha sido alguien que a pesar de lo insoportable, sensible y malhumorado que sé que puedo llegar a ser, me ha soportado y nunca me juzgó. Es especial para mí. Me asusta tanto pensar que puedo llegar a enamorarme otra vez. No quiero que eso pase.

¡Oye, Castiel! – Por segunda vez alguien me interrumpía de mis pensamientos. Era el forrazo del Delegado principal - ¡Hace un rato que te llamo! Ven aquí, no quiero perder más tiempo.

¡No me des órdenes, imbécil! – Apreté mi puño con fuerza.

Entonces, mueve tu culo hasta aquí – Nathaniel era gracioso cuando insultaba.

Vaya, vaya. A la directora le encantará escuchar las correctas palabras de su mano derecha.

No fastidies, Castiel –

Entré y no había nadie, salvo él y yo. Pensé que quería charlar con testigos. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mientras él manejaba con rudeza los papeles. Caminó hasta un armario y los dejó allí. Estaba molesto, era obvio.

Mientras lo observaba atentamente, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos, más bien en recuerdos. Lo mucho que admiraba a Nathaniel cuando era pequeño, lo buen amigos que éramos y lo mucho que cambió conforme pasó el tiempo. Nos había peleado por una gilipollez, por mis celos enfermizos y mi total desconfianza.

¡Eh Castiel! – me gritaron, volviéndome a la realidad – Serás de la ostia, hasta cuándo piensas gastarme la paciencia.

Ya viejo, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Y mejor que te des prisa. Tengo que volver a casa.

Si… - miré un momento al suelo, un poco abrumado –

Castiel, ¿sucede algo? – El delegado puso mano en mi hombro y me miró con preocupación.

Verás… - tragué pesado – A-anoche… Apareciste en mis sueños… - lo miré a los ojos fijamente.

¿Yo? ¡No me digas que eran sueños eróticos, cabrón! – Me soltó rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder. Ah no Nathaniel, esta vez no escaparás, lo tomé con fuerza por el brazo –

¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo? ¡No ha sido así! – me puse rojo de la furia, quiero golpearlo. – Anoche apareciste y me dijiste algo así como "ya es suficiente" y que "este asunto ahora está en mis manos" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?¿Sabes algo de mí que yo no sepa? – lo acerqué con fuerza, esta vez iba a darle sus pataditas.

Pero, Nathaniel se quedó con la boca abierta y no sólo él. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. ¡Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta!. Lo solté y con la manga de mi chaqueta comencé a secarme las putas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas sin mi puto permiso. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE ME PASA?. Yo nunca me veo vulnerable ante estas situaciones. Pero ya estoy harto, quiero saber qué es lo que me pasa de una buena vez y por todas.

Castiel… ¿Qué sucede? – Me miró, mientras me extendía un pañuelo blanco.

No te hagas el angelito conmigo, sé lo que piensas – tomé el pañuelo y me soné la nariz. Luego se lo devolví.

Mira… Castiel… Yo no sé realmente lo que has querido decir con todo esto del sueño que tuviste y que se yo cuánto rollo más. Pero hay algo que sí puedo decirte y es que sólo tú sabes la respuesta de lo que te pasa. El Nathaniel que viste en tus sueños piensa igual que yo, el asunto está en tus manos. Ya es suficiente, ya has sufrido bastante por todo esto – El rubio me miró a los ojos mientras arrojaba el pañuelo a la basura.

Nathaniel, lo lamento – Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido, como siempre – Lamento todo lo que pasó en el pasado, mientras Debrah estuvo aquí, estaba cegado y no quería creer lo que pasaba, no quise creerte. Pero después viene ella y dice todas estas cosas y yo… Que no entiendo nada aún –

Es porque estás enamorado, Castiel. – Lo miré y no dije nada.

Justo lo que no quería, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo, las noches de soledad, el abandono, el engaño, la mentira, el dolor… No quiero que eso pase de nuevo. No lo soportaría.

Estoy furioso, pero no con Debrah, ni con Nathaniel… Estoy furioso conmigo. Por haber sido tan ingenuo.

Nathaniel y yo hablamos un momento, sobre nuestro pasado. De alguna manera logramos solucionar algunas diferencias del pasado. Sin embargo, esto no significa que yo dejaría de saltearme las clases ni él dejaría de ser tan hipócrita con sus actitudes. Pero prometimos que de alguna manera volveríamos a tratar de llevar una buena relación, sin la necesidad de pelearnos por todo, como hacíamos hasta la actualidad. De hecho, hablar con él me ayudó bastante a liberarme un poco de todo este embrollo que tengo en la cabeza, pero por sobretodo que tengo en el corazón.

Sin darme cuenta, cayó la noche, acompañé al Delegado a su casa, en dónde al verme sus padres se alegraron un poco, y digo poco porque nunca me vieron con el cabello teñido, ni con mis actuales fachas. Tuve que inventar la excusa de que Nathaniel me había ayudado con unos deberes así, el enfermo de su padre no se saliera con la suya. Le salve la vida, sinceramente.

Mientras voy caminando por las oscuras calles del vecindario, me doy cuenta de que después de todo no estoy tan sólo. Y que tal vez no estoy tan al abismo como lo pensaba…

¿Luz?

Me paré de repente al verla de pie, frente a mi departamento. Me miró alegre y me obsequió una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas que tiene.

Son las diez de la noche ¿qué haces aquí? – Me crucé de brazos, enfadado.

Lo siento. Quería saber cómo estabas… No me escribiste luego de ir a hablar con Nathaniel. –

¿Por qué debía hacerlo? - ¿Qué? ¡Castiel qué estás haciendo!

¿Perdón?... – Me miró sorprendida. Lo estoy arruinando de nuevo…

Lo que escuchaste, no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo y no debo hacer – No, no, no Castiel cállate.

Pensé que éramos amigos Castiel, pero ya veo que no. Tienes razón, no me debes explicaciones – Escondió su cara bajo su flequillo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

No, espera, Luz… - La tomé del brazo y la abracé por la espalda.

Permanecimos así uno minutos, el corazón me va a explotar. La cabeza me duele. El pecho, todo. Mi mundo está desorganizado por completo.

Luz, de repente, me miró con crudeza y se libró de mí. Llorando, se fue corriendo.

¡Luz, espera! –

Traté de perseguirla, me dejó de nuevo al abismo, había desaparecido…

Como en mis sueños…


End file.
